pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naenia
Naenia '''is a mysterious ethereal entity from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. As a member of Charlatan, Naenia works alongside her colleagues, invading the subconscious of Vampires in order to inflict them with a Malnomen by distorting their true names. It is not presently known who Naenia is or what her motivations for doing so are. Appearance Naenia is a shadowy entity with glowing eyes, one of which is cracked beyond repair with fractures. Her mouth is curved in a thin smile and her body is dark, wavering, and unstable, splattered with particles of white energy. Personality Coming Soon! History Coming Soon! Plot Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities '''Mind Manipulation - Naenia can enter a vampire's mind, reading through their memories to convince them to give her their true names. Corruption - with her powers, Naenia can alter their true names, turning them into curse-bearers or Malnomen. Relationships Noé Archiviste Coming soon! Amelia Ruth Coming Soon! Thomas Berneux Naenia was responsible for the corruption of Thomas Berneux and his transformation into the Malnomen Loup Garou.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 3 Naenia influenced his mind towards destruction, and can be assumed to have asked him for his true name, after which she altered his state of being.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 3 As a member of Charlatan, he was one of the many victims she encountered, and therefore, not notable to her.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 3 Louis de Sade It is suggested upon later reveal that Naenia had a closer relationship with Louis de Sade than previously believed. Gallery Charlatan Amelia - 5.jpg|Naenia attacks Amelia 1 - Amelia Charlatan.jpg|Naenia confronts Amelia within her subconscious 1 - Amelia Charlatan 2.jpg|Naenia kisses Amelia, stealing and tainting her true name 4 - Malnomen.jpg|Naenia roams Paris after murdering Thomas Berneux MangaVan9 - Louis Naenia.png|Naenia appears inside Louis self 29 - naenia the last.png Quotes To Amelia Ruth *(inside her consciousness) "What a lovely place. It's so warm, and the flowers are lovely. I like it. This place--your "true name"... Would you give it to me...?" To Louis de Sade *"Finally you're listening to me... Louis... I've been inside you all this time... I was waiting for you to want something very badly--''" To Chloé d'Apchier *"''You're very mature, aren't you, Chloé." Appearances *Memoire 2: Noé In the City of Flowers *Memoire 4: Femme Fatale *Memoire 5: Fangs That Reveal Blood* *Memoire 6: Other World *Memoire 8: Sinking In A Pool Of Blood *Memoire 9: Friends* *Memoire 10: Uncertainty *Memoire 12: Pause* *Memoire 13: Glissand *Entr'acte: Chambre D'Enfants* *Memoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando}} References Trivia * Naenia, in Roman mythology, was the goddess of funerary lament. Alternatively, in Latin "naenia" also means "incantation" or "dirge". Furthermore, "Naenia" is a genus of moth, with one species of the naenia being the Gothic Moth. * It appears as though Naenia exists in various forms - as both Amelia and Thomas were infected at the same time - however it is unknown what extent this occurs in. * As of yet, it appears as though Naenia and Vanitas of the Blue Moon share the same facial features. Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Female Category:Charlatan